


【欲保】硝烟夜

by Murong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murong/pseuds/Murong
Summary: 涉及道具/下药/失禁描写，OOC有。





	【欲保】硝烟夜

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及道具/下药/失禁描写，OOC有。

“你他妈……放开我！”

欲为盯着怀里张牙舞爪的青年，更严格来说是前阵子跟他闹离婚的他的合法丈夫，将人按在宽大的太师椅上，纤长的手指轻柔地点在低保的心窝上，口中说出的话却不似动作那般温柔，“这就是你跟我闹离婚的理由？因为你是黑雾的杀手？”

低保噎了一下，亚洲人特有的黑色眼睛复杂地看了压在他身上的男人一眼，但嘴上极不留情地道：“怎么，还要算账？怎么你不早说你他妈的是电锯的杀手了？”

如果他知道电锯底下第一杀手、同时也是他所在的黑雾里头的头号劲敌就是他同床共枕这么久的丈夫，他死也不会接下这个生意！

说起来会接到这笔生意也是因为跟欲为吵架过后，空荡荡的家里让低保也不想久待，索性接下这个让组织其他人都头疼的任务——反正不是成功就是死亡——青年无所谓地想，利落地换上一身黑色劲装；脚踝、大腿以及后腰处都别上枪枝，再戴上一张象征组织的惨白色面具，低保看了眼他的黑客朋友传给他的目标位置，悄然无声地跳落在二楼窗台上。

正当他想安静打开窗子钻进去时，一阵铃铛响起的声音骤然荡破寂静的黑夜，低保刚悚然弯下身子躲在窗台掩体下，就听见有人压着步子踏上二楼。看着露出小缝隙的窗户，那人抽出了枪上膛，对着彷佛空无一人的窗外轻声开口：“出来吧，现在附近还没有人围过来，这样至少在我手下你还能留个全尸。”

低保刚延着窗台阴暗边缘想往外潜走，任务再从长计义，却乍然听见熟悉的声音，脚下一个踉跄没稳住，跌落在目标所在别墅的草地上。

即使在坠落过程中竭力护住身子，但青年尝试站起来时脚踝一阵扭伤的刺痛让低保不禁发白了脸色；而二楼那人听见有东西落在一楼的声音，皱着眉拉开窗户稳稳跳下，正巧看见他拖着脚想要离去的身影。

“喂，说你呢别走，你敢踏出这里一步马上你被子弹射成马蜂窝你信不信？”

欲为冷声喝道，面前的人像是被吓住一番停顿了几秒，随后又缓慢却同时轻巧过份地往外头走去。

见过不要命的，没见过给条命活还不想活的。欲为忍不住想，看着对面人纤细单薄的身子，一个不合时宜的念头突然窜上脑海，这人背影可真像他家里那位，可自从上次关于离婚议题还没协调出个结果，就被派出来执行任务后，他就再也没时间回家去，问问他的爱人有没有好好吃饭睡觉。

男人被印象里爱人神气撒娇的模样给软化了心肠，连带着看暗杀者的眼光都不再是狠厉阴冷的。欲为快步向前走拉住低保的手，发现连同他的骨架都是纤细的、彷佛可以一折触即断的，忍不住惊愕地喃喃自语道，“我的天啊，这次是找了几岁的来解决我……”

低保本来是想赶紧离开，即使被射成蜂窝也在所不惜，只要不要被欲为看见他的脸。但扭伤的脚踝着实是心有余而力不足，青年忍不住按紧脸上的面具，只祈祷欲为要嘛一枪毙了他要不然就放他走，可惜这个小动作被欲为察觉，男人恶劣地挑起唇，伸手止住低保按着面具的青筋分明的手，“给你一个选择，拿下面具，或是站在这里吃我一枪子儿--放心，不往致命上射击，保证你能活着走出这里。”

低保听了此言默然片刻，暗杀目标是自己丈夫已经够操蛋了，而他对象还笑脸盈盈地威胁他，心中本来还有一丝对于离婚提议的后悔感，在之前看见欲为跟一位女人调情及现在这个情境的双重刺激下荡然无存。青年在面具下露出一个讽刺笑容，转过身来正面对着欲为，一手扣着面具系带，一手握紧了绑在大腿外侧的枪枝，刻意用一种沙哑低沉的声音开口，“拿下面具可以，只要你不要后悔就行。”

欲为还没从面前这名杀手突然变得冷漠地好似这世间与他毫无关系的眼神以及“后悔”二字琢磨出意思，就见他缓缓解下面具，露出来一张被月光泛出瓷白色、浓墨重彩的脸。

分明是应该待在家里，他的合法婚姻对象的低保的脸。

于是就有了开头，欲为脑筋一片空白，只记得他脚踝上的扭伤，一把将人公主抱起带进别墅内，将人脚踝固定包扎好后质问的一幕。

男人听着底下低保理直气壮的反驳，沉默了好一会儿才开口：

“所以你真打算跟我离婚？”  
“没错，离你远远的，咱们老死不相往来——唔……你给我吃了什么！？”

听见他深爱的青年对他说出老死不相往来这句话，欲为紧绷的理智线剎那断裂。趁着人被他束缚在椅子内的空档，男人从兜里拿出一个小药瓶，飞快地倒出两粒白色药丸，掐住低保的脖子逼他张嘴，伺机将药丸塞进喉咙深处。

低保艰难地拨开欲为有力的手，绝望地发现两粒药丸被他丧权辱国地吞了下去，而听见他问题的男人轻轻一笑道，“这种场合我能给你什么药？咱们很久没做了不是吗？”

听见欲为说的话，低保不可置信地看着他，但随后药效轰然爆发--也不知道是药的效果好还是数目过量--青年方才满心的破口大骂被高涨的情欲堵了回去，受到药物刺激的性器颤颤扬起，却被烦闷地锁在紧身的裤子里。

“哈……啊、我……”

低保被渲染的情欲逼迫地语无伦次，发软无力的手想要脱下成了阻碍的裤子却不得其法，反而因为时不时撩拨到腿中的性器而更难耐。

青年出行前穿的黑色无袖上衣，这种款式的衣服不是很能耐扛耐揍，但低保这样穿除了为求方便，也是对自身强大实力的肯定。而现在这个对家最厉害的杀手红着眼眶、喘着气，白皙的肤色本来就被衬托的十分明显，被刺激下而染上薄薄的嫣红亦被凸显出来，不住扭着身子一副求欢的姿态，可欲为抬眼分明就看着低保眼里最深处的凉薄嗤笑，即使肉体被药物控制，他所爱的人的精神还是这般强大美好。

也更让人有施虐的欲望。

想看他哭着求肏，想看他被按摩后穴爽到失神的模样，也想看他可爱的性器凄惨地立在半空，再也射不出来只能失禁的情致……欲为就这么一想，只觉得一股精神上的快感窜上脑中，于是男人大发慈悲地扯下低保被流水的性器濡湿的外裤内裤，看着没了束缚的性器精神抖叟挺立的模样，布满枪茧的指头对准兀自流水流的正欢的鲜红的龟头狠狠一磨--

“……啊、啊！你他妈的……”

爆炸般的快感骤然如潮水般袭上，饱受药物以及性欲折磨的性器剧烈一抖，却被欲为狠心抵住，随手取了条旁边桌上的细丝带给打了个精心漂亮的结，让低保永远保持在受到快感的刺激却无法一了百了的感官里头。

多年的婚姻生涯他们不是没有做过，但像现在这样实施到性虐手段的经验从未有过，低保浓墨色的眼珠因为无法适应而睁大，像是被情欲做的水洗练似的干净澄澈；不过同时疯狂摇头、身体急遽颤抖的样子可怜又让人欲火焚身，欲为见这样小小的手段竟就让他承受不起，有些意外地笑了笑，“你先缓缓，宝贝儿，我去拿些东西。”

男人被情欲刺激的声音暗哑性感，低保僵硬地看着他离去，感受到冷风吹在他单薄的身子上，剎那瞬间眼睛酸酸的，有点想哭。

但杀手良好的心理素质就体现在这，听见欲为回来的脚步声，青年瞬间收拾好脸上受伤的表情，漠然地要不是他下身赤裸被药物束缚在椅子上，彷佛下一秒就可以举着枪对着男人说“Game Over”。

可欲为心里清楚这药的药效有多可怕，一时看着冷静里头指不定是怎样的情欲浪潮，毕竟也是为了审讯等手段而研发出来的，但他没想到第一个使用者居然会是低保，他曾满心欢喜地发誓要好好保护的爱人。

不过他爱人好像也不需要他保护。

低保抬头就看到欲为看着他露出自嘲的笑容，目光同时瞥到他手里的盒子，冷笑一声用他这辈子最为嫌弃厌恶的声音道：“行了……有甚么手段都使过来，被你们电锯抓住是我个人能力不足，弄死了也好，弄不死更好，我们、我们回去签离婚书。”

欲为这么一听本来还有几丝怜惜以及不确定的念头顿时消散，怒火让他听不见青年语气里微微的颤抖。他笑着打开盒子，从中取出两条带着毛绒的粗绳，将低保两条光滑优美的腿分开摆成M字绑在太师椅柱上，长年握枪的手顺势触上正因刺激而一开一合的后穴，才刚碰上饥渴已久的穴口就将手指吞入，细细吮允。

“低保，亲爱的你看，你流了好多水。”

欲为不顾兀自挽留的后穴，狠心地将手指抽出来，空气灌入发出啵的一声。男人笑着将沾湿手指的黏液抹在被掀开一侧衣服的乳首上，看着嫣红的乳果颤巍巍挺立，暧昧地转了几圈，确定低保此刻的专注力都在被爱抚的乳果上，随即重重往下一压。

“嗯啊……欲为、欲为、欲为……”

燎遍全身的欲火使得任何爱抚的动作都是变本加厉的元凶，低保被刺激的什么理智都废了，浑身上下只感受到流窜的情欲行经任督二脉，不再做点什么他就要被无情地熔化。

于是他选择喊此刻唯一主宰他的身体的男人，叫的像个无助的婴孩，又像是在痛苦中得道的殉道者。

欲为突然福至心灵地意识到，低保很爱他，不然为何要这样怀着满腔的情感叫唤他。但既然爱他，为何要执意选择离婚？

“低保，低保，我的乖宝……你为什么，要跟我离婚？”  
“为什么……？因为我、我不喜欢你了，你去找那个红发的女孩子过吧……救我、我好难受……”

低保语序混乱地道，性器因长时间的束缚而涨成深红色，后穴只有受到最初那一点杯水车芯的安慰，此刻正急切地寻求什么来填满他。

本来听到前面的句子欲为皱着眉不太满意，猛然听见青年口中的“红发女人”忽而噗哧一声笑出来；从盒子里随手捡出一个小型道具，抵在低保被冷漠对待的后穴上，满心只有又酸又软的情绪，“亲爱的，你在吃醋……那女人不是谁，只是我师母。”

话音刚落，欲为将跳蛋一塞而入。

“——啊……！”

跳蛋进入被放置对待的后穴简直就是天降甘霖，湿热的肠壁死命缴紧那冰凉的小物件，连同还未撤出的欲为的手指。

被热情欢迎的男人鼻息更加粗重，几乎能想象当自己的阳具刺进那销魂地该有多舒服——但欲为瞥了一眼低保被捆住的性器，将跳蛋安在记忆中前列腺的位置上，右手灵巧地解开黑色丝带，跪坐在地虔诚地亲吻正汩汩流出腺液的红润龟头，与此同时打着转按摩前列腺的跳蛋被人恶意地打开——

“不——不要、太快了……”

低保被逼人的快感轰地一下鞭打在脆弱的神经上，前列腺体传来的刺激加上药物的辅助完全是事半功倍，且欲为还变本加厉地张口含住勃起到极致的性器，青年张大嘴却无法发出任何爽利透彻的呻吟，失神片刻后男人只能听见一声压在喉头里的轻微哽咽。

他把人逼迫到哭了。

欲为心里清楚认知到这点，占有欲在此刻膨胀到最高，被激励地更深入含住形状姣好的性器，柔软敏感的咽喉随着一下一下吞咽的动作将之吞入更深，侵入的苦闷感在男人抬眼看到低保脸上难耐催促的神情后荡然无存，了然地给与低保解脱。

青年才刚低下头，欲为已顺理成章地一个深喉，敏感到不能再被撩拨的性器在刺激下微微一跳，低保只能竭力弓起腰，微凉的精液尽数喷发在男人喉间。而他的合法丈夫只是温顺地咽下，精液滑进喉咙的动作带给低保仍在不应期的性器一阵刺激，青年浑身无力地摊在被体温摀热的椅子上，感觉自己像小死了一次。

但欲为口交的动作停了，后穴仍在跳动的小玩具以及蛮横无理的药效依旧嚣张地在体内放肆狂舞，低保被快感激的分不清现实，出口的声音又哑又泣，“停下……停下它……”

也不知道欲为挑出的跳蛋到底是什么牌子，在刚刚骤然张开一层吸盘，要命地对着敏感到不行的腺体频率极高的吸吮，配合着本体的震动产生的剧烈快感让低保死死忍在眼眶的泪水悬不住地滑落，瓷白的脸颊被生理眼泪浸润的彷佛可口白嫩的包子。

欲为站起身，低下身子怀着满腔柔情蜜意吻去泪痕，像个野兽一样反复舔饰被蒸腾的敏感的眼尾，直至低保回神才拿起遥控器戏谑地问：“要我停下吗？”

低保不耐烦地支起眼，泛着红晕的眼尾魅惑的好似被胭脂擦过，“你进不进来？不进来就给我——啊……”

欲为听见这般作死的话，冷静自持的表象再也装不下去，像个毛头小子一样只来得及拉下裤链露出勃发的阳具，青筋分明的手一手按在低保白嫩却不柔弱的大腿内侧，另一手扶着灼热的阳具抵在穴口。

“等等你东西没拿……呜啊——！”

黑雾的第一杀手此刻终于维持不住强势的模样，竭力仰起头感受男人的阳具一吋一吋埋入自己湿热的肠道，直到整根埋入才放松软下身子，被撑成一圈、涨成红色的肛口勉强地含住过于粗大的物什；低保只感觉自己像个被撬开蚌壳曝晒在阳光与贪婪的鹬鸟目光下的蚌肉，最柔软的地方与欲为紧密接触，不死不休。

欲为进了销魂窟没有着急顶弄，一是要等低保适应一会，且敏感的龟头被跳动中的跳蛋按摩的滋味也是不错；二来他扭曲膨胀的占有欲此刻正蠢蠢欲动——他想听高傲的爱人被性欲折磨的泣不成声求他的模样。

于是男人按停了跳蛋，慢条斯理地隔着小道具一下一下缓慢蹂躏着敏感点，这般轻柔的动作完全无法让低保被情欲炙烤已久的身子满足；青年哆嗦着被自己咬的娇艳鲜红的唇，不是向往常那般大开大合带来的剧烈快感让低保不满地想要抬脚催促，但被束缚的双脚无法支持他的动作，黑雾的杀手此刻大脑被药物情欲支配的只剩下两个念头——好难受以及他为什么不进来，他……不爱我吗？

等欲为察觉到身下人不正常的剧烈颤抖时，他连忙将低保向一旁偏去的脸庞扶正，意外地看到青年红着眼，纤长浓密的眼睫毛不安地晃动，泪水被他咬牙忍在眼眶，这副泫然欲泣的样子反而比刚刚哭成泪包的模样还要惹人怜惜，激的欲为连声问怎么了。

“他妈的……你不做就给我、给我滚出去——不然就狠狠操我！”

欲为听得气血翻涌，抵在最深处的阳具一瞬间抽出再狠厉插入，一瞬间只有快速抽插带来的水声在室内交迭累积，低保被插入的强烈快感给弄得丢盔弃甲，身前的性器摩擦在欲为只有略显凌乱的西装上带来奇异的快感；青年很快就连支撑在椅子上都做不到，逐渐不稳的失重感让低保更加贴合他们紧密相连的下身，甚至连呼吸都被撞的断续不连，只能从紧闭压抑的喉关间听见几声压不住的呻吟。

“宝贝儿舒服吗？嗯？你看你水真多……又紧的不行，爽吗？你离了我谁还能让你这么爽，嗯？”

欲为鲜红的眼睛被欲望沉淀成深色，同时又满怀着深沉的爱意凝视着在他底下被快感鞭笞却无法逃离的情致，稍微缓下剧烈的动作，俯下身抱紧青年人单薄、布满细汗潮红的身子。

低保正被欲为的荤话给逗弄的亦发敏感，此刻男人突然亲密地抱住他，紊乱的呼吸扑在他的耳畔，杀手犹豫地抱住爱人宽厚的背膀，哑着嗓子道，“有房间吗……我被椅子搞得腰疼，还要水。”

欲为一愣，才意识到自己将他关在这里良久，抽出阳具时将里头深埋的跳蛋取出，被撑出形状的穴口一时无法合拢，缓慢地向外吐出透明液体。色情的一幕让男人被激发地兴致更加高昂，掩盖似地解开绑在低保脚踝上柔软的毛绳，同时一把使力将人抱起。

抱起的同时昂扬的阳具狠狠操进又软又热的穴内，这一下实在是贯穿的太深，原本就已经埋进极致的阳具被重力带动的更加深入，低保还未从跳蛋取出的感觉中喘过气来，就只来得及攀附欲为的背膀，哽着嗓子无助摇头，“不行、不行，受不了……”

欲为没有听从爱人的的低喃，只是急切地走上楼梯，青年被走楼梯的颠簸动作而使得阳具在体内重而缓的插入动作逼迫地发出一声带着泣音的长吟，当男人走至最后一阶，打开一旁的房门时感受到小腹一阵湿凉，哂道：“乖宝，你被我插射了。”

“闭嘴……”低保故作凶狠地喝斥，药效经过两次发泄已经褪的七七八八，青年看着男人将他放在柔软床铺上，一股疲惫感油然而生，“你拔出来……我好累……”

看着被热汗打湿了头发，欲为只觉现在的爱人就像一只濡湿毛发的幼兽，可爱却蛮横不讲理。于是男人刻意顶了顶胯，看着低保即使处在不应期依旧被快感唤醒的样子笑了笑，“可是乖宝，亲爱的，你老公我还没射。”

话音刚落，本来渐趋缓慢的律动突然又加快了速度！

“啊、啊——不行了……真的不行了，欲为，欲为……我要坏、坏了，老公……”

低保被按在床上被迫承受性爱最原始的律动，喷发过两次的性器又苏又麻却射不出任何液体，男人越来越粗暴的动作让青年觉得自己就要死了，死在最爱的人身边，以最淫靡的方式——色情的幻想使得低保痛苦启唇，以错误的示软方式讨绕。

果不其然，欲为听见底下青年用又哑又甜的嗓音喊他老公，什么理智都飞上九霄云外，彷佛自己成了只有本能的野兽，对着成为猎物的爱人贯穿、啃咬脖颈白皙的肌肤留下斑斑红印，同时刺激凄惨地支楞挺立的性器；低保被欲为异常强势的姿态按在床上避无可避，只能选择承受地任由骇人的欲望将他吞噬殆尽。

随着欲为不断戳刺在敏感腺体上带来的刺激愈发强烈，低保已经没有力气控制喉关压抑呻吟，鲜红的舌头无意识地吐露，一副俨然被操坏的模样。同时身后含着水发出哭泣般的咯吱咯吱声，欲为只觉得本来被操到如同烂熟的水蜜桃多汁的肠壁瞬间绞紧他勃发的阳具，伴随爱人身体突然的绷紧然后放松的过程，突然意识到他把人操到凭着后穴高潮了。

算是前面两次已经是三次高潮了，欲为呼出一口气，在一次重顶之下朝着不能再被刺激的敏感处射出微凉的精液。

低保深陷在床，露出的脖颈上是青紫红纹的吻痕，被折腾的乳果挺立在黑色衣物下；下身更是惨烈，被摩擦到红肿的肛口委屈地含住粗长阳具，射不出精水的性器只能歪斜着挺立，一副被欺负到极点的模样。

感觉到在他体内为非作歹的男人终于射出了精水，一股一股射在腺体上的刺激感让青年苦闷地发出呻吟，从刚刚就半立着的性器突然一抖，流出淡黄腥膻的液体。失禁的感觉让低保惊愕地瞠大眼，抬头看见欲为含着笑意看着他，羞耻感及满腹的委屈化作奔腾的怒火，但殴打的意图还未能实现，就因为埋在体内仍未抽出、且随着他的动作而逐渐膨胀起来的阳具而舍弃。

但意图没实现不代表多年的婚姻生活让欲为无法理解他的乖宝此刻在想什么，于是男人低下头去，就着依旧相连的姿态吻住低保的唇，充斥着安抚的味道。

这是他们这个荒唐情色的夜晚的第一个接吻。

“……你给我适可而止，再来一次信不信我回家离开签离婚协议书？”  
“如果你执意要签，那我只好操到你想不起签名这回事了，亲爱的。”


End file.
